


Strong Useful Beautiful

by Phlyarologist



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: Lusamine has no time for imperfection. She's suffered enough already.





	

Guzma is strong, which makes him useful, which makes him beautiful. Little though Lusamine may care for his personal aesthetics - saying nothing of the black and Day-Glo dress code of his countless lackeys - he gets results, and he battles with a certain brutal panache.

And she can control him, which is more beautiful still.

“We’ll increase the budget for Slowpoke habitat this year,” she tells Wicke. “Say, fifteen percent?” A paltry sum, to find out what use Team Skull can be.

* * *

Guzma is strong, and she can control him, but that very control is growing irksome. He has to be _told_ that he’s strong. The sidelong glances and significant smirking every time he completes a mission for her are an unsubtle solicitation. He’ll talk up his own power all day, and grow surly and stalk off if she isn’t quick enough to buy in.

He wants to know that you know what he’s capable of, that you recognize him - and that is, honestly, _so_ unattractive. It’s downright pathetic. You don't buy yourself a pet criminal expecting him to be so high-maintenance. 

She’s not through with this one yet, but she can tell the luster is going to wear off him soon. It always does. There’s no one alive who doesn’t disappoint her eventually.

But for the time being, if she keeps the approval coming - even the barest trickle - he’ll do whatever she says. There's a use for that. And she’s so close now. So close.

* * *

Lusamine was wrong. She’s not too proud to admit that. She was wrong to think any human being was ever worth her time.

Her husband failed her, selfishly disappearing into the wormhole without a thought for her. Her children failed her in ways too numerous to mention. Nihilego alone has never let her down, nor will it ever. How could it? It alone is without flaw. And to spend the rest of her life here, surrounded by these beautiful creatures - the joy is almost too much to bear. Such grace. Such power. She will live and die in Ultra Space and nothing will be taken from her again.

Only one note rings sour. She is not alone in this paradise. Guzma - weak, useless, ugly - is the last human she will ever see. And she gave him so many chances! And he was so ready to follow her into Ultra Space! For a moment that had almost redeemed him. If he had embraced this new existence, she would have forgiven it all. She would have been content to share it with him. But no. He doesn’t understand. He fears them. He’s an intruder here, trampling on the privacy and perfection of her success. He is currently shouting at the indifferent Ultra Beasts that he’s the biggest badass in any dimension, and they _should_ keep away, or something tedious to that effect. He doesn’t deserve this, and she was a fool to extend him the invitation.

But that’s such a minor irritation, all in all. Insignificant as every other person she's used up to get here - because being here is all that matters. She has arrived. Every time she blinks, the thrill of it strikes her like new. She can sometimes feel herself beginning to flicker in space like her precious beasts, dancing along the edge of reality and extinction, and it feels sublime. She is finally at home with something worthy of her love. Nihilego is her family now. Nihilego is herself.


End file.
